When Worlds Collide
by Messinia Adoria
Summary: In one fluid motion Harry’s uncle had him by the throat and pinned to the wall. “What have you done to my family?” he seethed, his face now contorted with fury.
1. The Abduction

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world, and all that is in it, belongs to J.K. Rowling. She just lets the rest of us borrow it to use as our inspiration, for that I am eternally grateful.

A/N: I wasn't sure if I should start posting this story yet because I haven't finished writing it, however I found I need the support and feedback to keep me motivated to finish. Thanks to Vodo and Ex for the great beta work, without you two this story may have been unreadable.

Chapter One

Harry Potter slowly turned his head to look at the small clock near his bed. Six thirty in the morning. He had been awake for three hours now trying to push back the memories of his godfather that had invaded his dreams. It had been the same dream that had awakened him numerous nights before. However, it didn't seem to matter if he was sleeping or if he was awake. He could clearly see in his minds eye, the look of surprise on Sirius's face as he slowly fell through the veil. The yells of victory from the woman who sent him there still sounded in his ears. He clutched his head in his hand and silently screamed at his own mind. _STOP! I can't bring him back! I can't relive that every day! Just stop making me remember him like that!_ Harry climbed off his bed searching for a distraction before his mind followed its usual path of thought. He always seemed to end up focusing on the prophecy, the one that revealed his fate as murderer or the murdered. This morning, however, he would be spared.

He had barely walked the length of his tiny bedroom when his owl, Hedwig, swept through the open window. Harry gratefully untied the letter she had brought him, and gave her some treats as she settled in her cage. He hadn't even taken a step before he had the letter opened. It was from Ron.

Harry,

No word on when you can come here yet, and mum says if I don't stop bugging her about it you can't come at all. She doesn't really mean it though. How are those Muggles treating you? They best not be giving you a hard time. Hermione is still in Spain with her parents. But that doesn't seem to stop her from writing me constantly to ask me if I have my OWL results yet and nagging me to get my homework done before the holiday ends. Summer just started two weeks ago, why would I be thinking about homework already? I swear she never gives it a rest. She'll be here the last week before next term starts and I'll be surprised if she doesn't drive us both mad in that time. I'm sure you will be out here before then.

Ron

Oh yeah, if I don't remember to tell you Ginny says hi, I'll never hear the end of it.

Just then he heard his aunt and uncle's alarm clock start to buzz. Harry reread the letter and then tossed it on his desk, deciding to write back later. He might as well get up and eat breakfast since he obviously wouldn't be going back to sleep. As he was dressing he thought about Ron's complaints about Hermoine. They had both been Harry's best friends for the last five years, and had fancied each other nearly as long. Perhaps this year would be the year they stopped fighting and started dating. Harry snorted at the thought. Even though Harry, and most of the people in their house at school, could see how much they liked each other, they were both just too stubborn to notice. As his thoughts wandered off, thinking of all the ridiculous fights those two had, Harry sighed, the letter had helped. He made his way downstairs.

"Morning, Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted as he opened the door. He smirked slightly when he saw the woman jump at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you up so early?" she questioned carefully controlling her tone, but unable to hide the resentment that shone in her eyes.

Harry shrugged as his aunt, who pointed at the eggs she was frying and asked, "Do you want some of this or cereal?"

"Cereal is fine," he replied as he pulled a bowl from the cupboard. He settled himself down at the table to eat as his Uncle Vernon entered the room.

"Petunia, dear, I have a meeting at four so I won't be able to collect the dry cleaning today." He stated as he kissed his wife good morning. He suspiciously glanced at Harry, and nodded a greeting, but didn't comment on his early rise.

"I can pick them up on my way home from the market, so don't worry dear." Petunia replied.

Harry's thoughts wandered back to Ron's question about his aunt, uncle, and cousin, _the_ _muggles. _They really had treated Harry better this year, but that was only because they had been threatened if they didn't, a large group of wizards would show up at their doorstep expecting answers. So they had pretty much left him alone for the last two weeks, and been very polite when they had to speak with him. However Harry found that even without their open hostility, he was still miserable here. You couldn't threaten someone into caring. Harry quickly finished his cereal and headed back upstairs; he was still somewhat unsettled by their civil behavior towards him.

After writing a reply to Ron reassuring him that he was being treated quite well, he decided to start on the large mass of homework he had been given for over the holiday. He had finished his essay for History Of Magic and was halfway through his Transfiguration homework when his stomach interrupted him. Glancing at his clock, Harry notice that it was already after noon. He fixed himself a sandwich and was headed back to his room when his aunt stopped him.

"Dudley and I are going to be running some errands for a few hours," she informed him, "I will not lock you in your room, however, if anything in my house is destroyed or out of place when we get back, you can be assured that next time I won't be so generous."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. He nearly skipped up the stairs. A few hours without the Dursleys, and free reign of the house! They hadn't allowed him to do this since . . . well, he had never even been allowed to dream of this.

As the Dursley's car pulled out of the drive Harry bounded down the stairs wondering what to do first. After a few moments deliberation he settled himself in his uncle's chair, turned on the television, and started flipping through channels. After about a half hour of this, he started wondering why muggles found this so interesting. He then went exploring throughout the house, reading the newspaper, munching on snacks that only Dudley was allowed to eat, and even trying out Dudley's computer. He sighed when he realized that it was nearly four o'clock and his aunt and cousin had been gone for almost three hours. They would surely be arriving home soon. Harry did a quick sweep of the house to be sure he hadn't left anything out of place and headed up to his room. He had only just settled down on his bed when he heard his aunt's voice.

"Harry, come down here and help unload the groceries. . .Please," she yelled in her waspish voice, choking on the last word.

He trudged down the stairs as she was headed back out the door, pausing at the bottom step to let Dudley pass with his arms full of bags. Then he heard his aunt scream from outside and a loud crash from beside him as Dudley dropped all he had been carrying. Hurrying to the door, Harry was faced with a scene he could never have imagined. There in the driveway amidst flashes of red and green was his aunt, struggling from the grasp of two men who were covered from head to toe in robes and hoods. Death Eaters. A few more were shooting spells wildly just to the right of the front door. And something or someone seemed to be sending spells back. He hastily pulled his wand from his waistband and knocked into Dudley as they both tried to pass through the door at once.

"NO!" screeched Petunia, shaking off one of the death eaters that had hold of her arm. "Stay in the house! They can't touch you there."

Dudley froze just at the threshold but Harry continued down the path, sending stunning spells as he went. The Death Eaters turned to him as his Aunt screamed again.

"Get back inside!" She had a look of terror on her face as she reached her free arm toward him, as if trying to push him back.

Harry then had the most peculiar sensation as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown backward through the still opened front door. He landed in a heap on the floor with Dudley sprawled beside him looking bewildered. He scrambled to his feet intending to head back out to the fight when the front door slammed in his face and locked itself. Harry struggled with the lock but it would not budge. Alohamora didn't work either. He ran to the parlor window in time to see a few more moments of struggle, then the Death Eaters Disapparated, taking his aunt with them.

"NO!" screamed Harry his voice full of fear, fists pounding on the window.

He ran back to the door and was surprised when it opened easily. As he sprinted out into the front yard wildly searching, he saw it. Part of a shoe was lying on the grass to the right of the front walk. He was approaching it, wand drawn, when he realized what it was. He reached out his hand and groped at the air near where the partial shoe lay. Feeling the material he gave a sharp tug and an invisibility cloak pulled away. He instantly dropped the cloak and gasped at the sight of Bill Weasley, his guard, lying motionless below him.

"Please don't be dead," Harry whispered as he half carried, half dragged the limp body back into the house. "Dudley, help me," he said as struggled through the door.

Dudley, however, was in no state to help anyone. He sat on the floor curled in the fetal position rocking back and forth. His eyes, the size of saucers stared blankly ahead.

Harry continued down the hall and pulled Ron's brother's limp body on the couch in the living room, quickly checking for a pulse. He was mildly relieved when he found one.

"Think," he muttered to himself.

He didn't know what to do. He started rambling off every counter curse he could think of, silently praying one of them would work. Relief washed over him as the unconscious man's eyelids fluttered. Bill jolted to his feet.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Bill asked, as he faltered slightly and tipped back onto the couch.

"I'm fine, but they took my aunt!" Harry hurriedly explained, "You've got to go for help!"

"Where is my wand," asked Bill. Understanding the blank look on Harry's face, he rose back to his feet and headed for the door. "Harry, promise me, no matter what, you will stay inside this house."

Harry nodded from the doorway as Bill collected his wand and cloak from the grass, and with a quiet _pop_ was gone. He stared for a moment at the now silent driveway in disbelief. Then turning he slowly closed the door, not knowing what to do next. His eyes fell upon his cousin.

Kneeling down in front of him he quietly spoke, "Dudley, hey, Big D, can you hear me?"

The large boy was still huddled on the floor, eyes staring at an unseen place, as he continued to rock. Harry spent a few minutes futilely trying to get some kind of response from his cousin when suddenly the front door sprang open. Harry quickly jumped to his feet, expecting to be hit with a curse at any moment, however he wasn't the least bit relieved that he recognized the figure. His uncle was now standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here? Why was the car left, doors standing wide open with groceries in the trunk, left to spoil!" Vernon Dursley sputtered. Then noticing his son huddled on the floor, his jaw dropped and he shakily yelled, "Petunia?!?" When he received no answer, he turned to Harry, who was standing there staring at him, white faced and mouth opened. In one fluid motion Harry's uncle had him by the throat and pinned to the wall. "What have you done to my family?" he seethed, his face now contorted with fury.

"I . . . I didn't. . ." Harry stuttered gasping for air.

"Release him at once, Dursley," came a familiar voice from behind his uncle.

"And who in the bloody hell do you think you are, just barging into my house?" Vernon bellowed, tightening his grip around Harry's throat effectively cutting off all remaining airflow.

"Albus Dumbledore," he calmly replied, "Now release Harry, for I do not wish to harm you."

As darkness crept around the edges of his vision, Harry looked hopefully at his uncle's face, seeing the conflict in his eyes, as he glared back. Harry was struggling at the edge of consciousness when he heard his uncle yelp in pain. He was vaguely aware of falling to the floor as oblivion overtook him.


	2. Visions and Explosions

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world, and all that is in it, belongs to J.K. Rowling. She just lets the rest of us borrow it to use as our inspiration. For that I am enormously grateful.

A/N: Thanks again to Vodo and Ex for the great beta work on this chapter.

Chapter 2

He was in a very luxurious room. The heavy burgundy velvet curtains blocked any sun that may be trying to enter from the diminishing day. Another chair and settee matched the one he was positioned in. Mahogany tables were strategically placed around the room. He noticed some warmth coming from a small fire burning in the grate, which was giving off most of the light. Suddenly there was a knock and a door to the side of him opened. A figure covered in dark hooded robes swept into the room and knelt at his feet.

"Was your mission successful?" questioned a cold serpent-like voice that seemed to be coming from his own mouth.

"Yes My Lord, we have the guardian in our possession," said the female voice at his feet. "She is awaiting your interrogation."

"Then let us proceed. We shall see how useful a _Muggle_ can be." He spat as he stood and walked from the room, the cloaked woman following closely behind.

Not a word was spoken as they silently strode through cavernous hallways and down sweeping staircases to the ground floor. They passed through the formal entrance hall to a very aristocratic room with a large desk and bookcases surrounding most of the walls. Harry noticed a large coat of arms on the wall behind the desk, blazing red and gold. The pair paused in front of a bookcase filled with ancient looking books as the woman muttered some unheard words. There was a loud creaking as the case slowly moved to reveal a dark stone stairway. Then they continued down into a cold damp corridor and paused again when they reached a heavy wooden door.

"Have the others arrived from their missions?" the snake like voice asked.

"Both the other groups left after we did, but neither have returned yet, My Lord." the woman replied as she opened the door.

He walked into a small room lit only by a torch in the corner. The smell of mildew and decay, which had been vaguely present in the hall seemed stronger in this cell like space. Cowering against the far wall was a very terrified woman.

"Petunia Dursley, you are the guardian of Harry Potter are you not?" He hissed, and then continued without waiting for an answer. "I want you to tell me what you know of the prophecy made about your nephew and I. And to give you a taste of what will happen if you should foolishly choose not to . . ." He raised his wand and saw the panic in her eyes. Smirking he hissed, "Crucio!!"

There was a blinding green light as Harry heard the sound of his aunt's screams mixing with his own in his mind. He woke up still screaming and panting for breath.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

"Do you think he's okay?"

Harry sat up on the couch clutching his scar, eyes pinched shut, vaguely aware of the voices around him. He fought to clear his head. He had to tell Dumbledore what he had seen. "Professor," he barely managed to whisper, "They have my aunt . . . they are using the cruciatus curse."

"I'm here Harry. I need you to tell me what you saw," Dumbledore's voice said.

"Can't that wait? He is clearly upset," Spoke a familiar motherly voice.

"For the well being of Mrs. Dursley, no it cannot," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was instantly jolted back into awareness of his surroundings. He was sitting on the couch in the familiar living room of the Dursleys, but the sheer volume of people around shocked him. Leaning over him were the concerned faces of Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Talking amongst themselves by the back door was a group of four aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only one he knew by name. On the other couch, across from him, sat the remaining two ash faced Dursleys with a no-nonsense looking Madam Pomfrey hovering over them. Near the fireplace Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and two adults that Harry recognized as Hermione's parents, were whispering quietly and sneaking glances at Harry. He heard more voices from other rooms, out of sight, and wondered briefly who else may be in the house.

"Harry, can you tell me what happened?" questioned the wise professor.

"We were getting the groceries," Harry started as everyone in the room silenced hearing his voice, "They just came out of nowhere. I tried to help her but then I was thrown back into the house. What threw me back?" He quietly questioned. "Was it Bill? And then they took her. They were gone, but I saw them," he rambled. "They were in this place. A really rich looking place. I was _him_. Then Bellatrix Lestrange came, I knew her voice, and we went down to this dungeon. She was there, my aunt. He asked her about the prophecy, and then," his voice broke, "He used the cruciatus curse on her, to show her . . . to show what would happen . . . what would happen if she didn't cooperate." He cried, "But she doesn't know, how could she know, I never told her, this is all my fault!!"

"But it was broken. I thought," Ron mumbled, "you didn't tell us," He was quickly silenced by Hermione's elbow.

"Oh no, there were others." Harry stammered. "He said there were other missions!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But both the Weasley family and the Grangers are here and safe." He continued. "We thought it best to secure their safety immediately when we heard of the attack."

"But why?" Harry asked shakily.

"Voldemort is desperate to find the contents of the prophecy, so he has decided to question those he thinks you may have told." Was Dumbledore's simple answer. "Now if you will excuse me for a moment, I have a few things to attend to. Try to remember anything else that may help us to discover the place where they are holding your aunt."

"Yes, sir" Harry muttered anxiously as Dumbledore walked away.

"Take this, Harry," He was told as Mrs. Weasley thrust a mug into his unsteady hands. Without questioning he drank the hot cocoa she had given him and instantly felt a calming sensation sweep over him.

"What's in this?" He asked.

"That's a mother's secret." She replied, patting him on the head. She quickly refilled his cup from a large thermos that had been sitting on the coffee table nearby, "Now drink up, and try to relax for a few minutes." She then quietly joined her husband and the Grangers across the room.

As Harry settled back into the couch, he noticed the noise level in the room had returned as everyone had started talking again. Professor Dumbledore had gone into the backyard with the aurors, talking about strengthening wards, from what Harry could hear before they had left.

'Does he actually expect me to stay here with my uncle after everything that has happened' Harry wondered silently. He was dragged from his thought as he saw his three closest friends hurrying toward him.

"Oh Harry, Thank goodness you are alright," An anxious Hermione squeaked as she sat down next to him with Ron and Ginny in tow. All three looked pale and upset. There were noticeable tearstains down the girls' faces. "I was so worried when Kingsley showed up and told us what happened, it was lucky that we were on our holiday and not at home, but your Aunt, oh that is so terrible, and thank goodness the Weasleys were at the twin's shop when everything happened and at least . . ."

"We will NOT take _poison_ from any of you people!!" Vernon Dursley bellowed at a stunned Madam Pomfrey. "You kidnap my wife and then think you can just invade MY house and hold Dudley and I hostage! I want all of you OUT! I am calling the police!" He was about to stand up when Mr. Weasley stepped in front of him. Every other person in the room had turned toward the purple face man, shocked by his explosion.

"Mr. Dursley, please." The senior Weasley said sympathetically. "I understand you are upset about your wife, but there is no need to get your please men involved. I assure you, we are doing all we can to get her back and this is the most logical place for us to organize it all, along with being the safest place for Harry right now."

"Like the lot of you could get her back! And as for that BOY," he spat the last word, "I want him out of this house immediately! If we had never allowed that worthless freeloading brat into our home, my family would be safe!" He turned to Harry as he yelled the next words, "I should have put you where you belonged years ago! In an orphanage with all the other unwanted FREAKS!"

Harry alone seemed unfazed by the man's words. An astonished gasp swept throughout the room just a moment before a flash of red and a loud SMACK restored the dumbfounded silence.

"How DARE you speak to him like that!" Ginny shrieked at the man. He was sitting on the couch staring at the fiery haired girl, grasping his cheek in bewilderment. "He IS your family, and by the looks of it, the only decent one out of you all!"

"Ginny stop," Harry said. "It's okay, I'm used to it, really. The stuff he says, it doesn't even bother me anymore."

By the look of fury on her face as she turned towards him, Harry fleetingly wondered if she would slap him too. "That doesn't make it okay for him to say those horrible things about you Harry, it only makes it worse that you are used to it!"

"Ginevera Weasley!" Molly Weasley hissed as she recovered from her shock.

"He deserved it!" She spat, "and if he ever dares say anything like that again-"

"He will have to deal with us." Came a deep voice from the doorway, as an angry Remus Lupin stepped farther into the room followed by Mad-Eye Moody.

"You have been warned about this previously Dursley." Moody growled. "Now I suggest you control your tongue, because next time Miss Weasley may not be in the way, and I _will_ control it for you."

"This is MY house! You can't. . . you wouldn't dare!" The plump man spluttered.

"I can and I wouldn't even hesitate." He said as he glared menacingly at the man. Vernon Dursley recoiled under the stare of his magical eye.

The silence was only broken when Madam Pomfrey regained her wit and remembered what had triggered the outburst. "Mr. Dursley, all I am trying to do is help your son. He is in shock and desperately needs this calming draft before he gets any worse. Surely you can see the state he is in. Let me help him." She pleaded.

He turned to his son and out of pure desperation nodded to the healer. It didn't look like Dudley Dursley had even noticed the outburst from his father or the events that followed. His eyes were glazed over staring at some unseen place. If he hadn't been sitting upright and shaking slightly, one might think he was Petrified. He didn't even flinch as the woman poured the vile of potion down his throat. "He needs to rest," She said in her usual no-nonsense tone. "Show the way to his room."

Vernon Dursley looked at the woman disbelievingly as she conjured a stretcher and levitated the large boy onto it, but reluctantly stood up and led her from the room.


	3. The Smallest of Details

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world, and all that is in it, belongs to J.K. Rowling. She just lets the rest of us borrow it to use as our inspiration. For that I am enormously grateful.

A/N: Much thanks to my new beta Candi and also to my little sis, for your help with my terrible grammar and spelling

Chapter 3

"Harry, dear, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Weasley carefully questioned.

"I'm fine, but you may want to check on Ginny's hand." He replied jokingly, trying to divert the attention and the roomful of sympathetic gazes he was receiving. Ginny gave him an exasperated look as she continued to rub her obviously smarting hand, then winced as her mother shot her a glance that clearly stated there would be a discussion later. "However," Harry added, seeing the unspoken communication between mother and daughter, "The look she put on my Uncle's face, now that was brilliant."

"He's lucky that's all he got." Remus Lupin muttered as he approached the couch and the small group sitting there. Harry looked at him in surprise, not expecting such a comment from the mild-tempered man, and noticed his normally weary eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Honestly, you guys, it's not a big deal." Harry said trying to refocus the group, "There are more important things right now, like getting my Aunt back."

"Which is why I need you to tell me every detail you can remember from your vision Harry." Albus Dumbledore stated as he reentered the room, with Kingsley Shacklebolt following. He quickly settled himself on the now vacant couch across from Harry and nodded expectantly. "Try to remember anything you can, sometimes the smallest details can help the most."

"Yes, sir" Harry replied as he began to rack his brain for any information that may reveal his Aunt's location. He began telling Professor Dumbledore everything he could pull from his memory. He tried to remember exact phases that were spoken, details of rooms, even strained to recall any artwork that he had seen in the hallways. It wasn't until he began describing the room where the hidden access to the dungeons had been when it hit him. "Oh, wait!" He exclaimed. "In that room, there was this big thing on the wall. Like one of those coat of arms you learn about in History classes." He looked at Dumbledore hopefully. Then quickly continued when he saw the professor's eyes light up. "It was red and gold with lions on it. There was a phrase written under them . . . It was . . ." He struggled to remember, "Moment mei, no, Memento mei, yeah I think that was it. It seemed really out of place to me because it reminded me of Gryffindor." Harry explained. "Does that help any?"

"Immensely, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I know of that family quite well." He turned from Harry to the group of anxious people huddled around the room. "Kingsley, will you be so kind as to ask Tonks to find her mother and meet us back here?"

"Of course, sir" The auror replied and quickly left.

"Please continue, Harry," Dumbledore requested. "Remember, every detail counts."

Harry was slightly irritated that the Headmaster didn't elaborate any on this recent revelation, but continued nonetheless. He explained about the bookcase opening to reveal the hidden staircase, the dim, dank passageway to the cell and the route they had taken to get to it. He paused, as he was about to describe the cell his aunt was being held in. "Professor," Harry asked shakily, "Do you think . . . I mean, would he . . . Is she going to be alright?"

A blinding heat suddenly shot through Harry's head and a sense of aggravation and anger rose up within him. He griped his scar as the Dursleys living room briefly swam out of focus.

"Harry?" He vaguely heard.

"He's not too happy." Harry whispered when the pain began to subside.

"I'm sure he isn't Harry, however, that may work to our advantage." Dumbledore stated in his usual knowing tone.

"Why is that, Professor?" Hermione asked joining the conversation. Everyone had been so quiet that his friend's question startled Harry briefly.

"Leverage," Mad-Eye Moody grumbled as comprehension swept across most of the adults in the room.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked.

"He means, that Voldemort will try and use your aunt as a bargaining chip, to use a Muggle term." Dumbledore explained with a grin. "He has surely discovered by now that the other abduction attempts were failures. And am I correct in believing that your Aunt does not know the contents of the prophecy?"

"I didn't tell her." Harry answered somberly. His eyes fell to the rug at his feet as his guilt returned in full force.

"Which is a very good thing, Harry, for otherwise they wouldn't have a reason to keep her alive." The wise professor explained.

"Oh, I understand. They will keep her prisoner hoping to lure someone there who does know what the prophecy says." Hermione said, nervously glancing at Harry.

"He's using her as bait!" Harry exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore, replied shortly. "However I want to make it quite clear that you are not to take the responsibility of rescuing her upon yourself. Your safety, for obvious reasons, is of the utmost importance. The Order will formulate a plan to bring her back as quickly as possible. Am I understood?" He asked warningly.

"Yes, sir" Harry mumbled returning his gaze to the floor.

"Good. Now, there are a few other things we do need to discuss," Dumbledore stated, regaining his usual cheerful demeanor. "The wards surrounding your house are being strengthened as we speak, however, I must stress the necessity of you staying within these-"

"You actually expect me to stay here still! Even after everything that has happened today!" Harry demanded. "Do you honestly think that my Uncle is going to allow that?" He looked disbelievingly at the old wizard in front of him. Glancing around the room, he saw that only Remus Lupin and the two elder Weasleys seemed to also know of the earlier incident with his Uncle. The anger that flashed across all three faces was unmistakable to Harry.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, "Harry, I have explained to you previously why this house is the safest place for you during your holiday."

"The blood bond? But my Aunt isn't even here anymore." He tried to reason. "And even if this is the best place to hide from Voldemort, surely it isn't the safest with my Uncle as furious as he is?" Harry stared pleadingly at the Headmaster and pointedly ignored the usual gasps that accompanied his use of Voldemort's name.

"The blood bond is still offering its protection because your cousin, Petunia's son, is still residing in this place. I have also asked the Weasleys to stay with you because their family has a similar blood bond. Molly, Arthur, and I put it in place when you started spending part of your summers with them at the Burrow. As long as the Weasley children are at the same place as one of their parents, they are offered many of the same protections you have in your Aunt's home, as are you when you are with them. So with these added protections and the extra wards, I can assure you Harry, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and yourself will be quite safe here."

"But my Uncle Vernon . . ." Harry started.

Dumbledore raised his hand to quell the question. "I am quite sure that Molly, Remus and Arthur will be more than happy to help your Uncle keep his temper under control." Then he turned from Harry, eyes twinkling, "and I think your friends have already shown that they are willing to also, if need be." Harry followed his gaze and saw Ginny blushing a true Weasley red under the Headmaster's amused smile. "Now before I leave to run some quick errands, I think I will also have a little chat with your Uncle. I will leave you all to get yourselves settled. Oh, and Molly, there will be a guard arriving shortly to take yourself and the Grangers to collect any possessions you may require for your stay."

Molly nodded slightly and then turned toward the two somewhat still shell-shocked looking Grangers as the wizened wizard rose and slipped into the hall.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione had all started discussing possible places his aunt could be being held and Harry sat listening to them all, not really adding anything consequential to the conversations, but nodding occasionally when necessary.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he reentered the room a few minutes later, "Would you indulge an old man with one more quick word?" He motioned toward the front hall and Harry rose and followed obligingly.

As they reached the foot of the stairs Dumbledore turned toward the teen and quietly said, "Harry, I hope you can understand the reasons we have decided you should stay here. And I hope that by having your friends here with you, it will make it easier for you to cope with," Harry nodded as the old Professor paused and carefully studied him. "There is one other thing I wanted to discuss with you." He added cautiously, "Am I correct to assume that you have not divulged the contents of the prophecy to your friends yet?"

"Professor, knowing would just put them in even more danger, I couldn't do that. They already risk too much just by being my friends." He sighed.

The wizened professor looked weary as he began, "Harry the burden of fulfilling the prophecy may be yours and yours alone. However, you can draw great strengths from your friends. I think you will find we are all willing to support you through this in any way we can. Just think about it, Harry. We both know the dangers of withholding information for too long." With a solemn nod he slowly turned and started toward the door.

Harry stood there for a moment contemplating what he had been told. Then hesitantly headed back to the living room, and his waiting friends.


End file.
